Transformers Robots in Disguise what if?
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: What if koji was born a girl? and become more then just human after meeting the autobots?
1. Chapter 1 Battle Protocol

Hey everyone! after watching Transformers Robots in Disguise the Hunt for the black pyramid, I noticed how concerned Koji was for Optimus and so this was born!

In this story Koji will be a girl the reason? I'll tell you when I start work on chapter two. ;), Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers/Beast Wars or anything linked to Transformers!

* * *

LOCATION: Metro City, TIME: 02:10AM

The sounds of sirens was heard as three fire engines and one ambulance drove to the sight a fire. Near by in a quiet neighborhood inside one of the houses a raccoon alarm clock was ringing loudly. From the covers of a bed emerged a slim elegant hand feeling for the clock before grabbing it the hand pulling it under the blanket switching off with a satisfied click, Then "Oh man! I'm LATE!" up from the covers shot a girl, she looked to be around the age of 16 with soft brown hair that reached her neck base slightly tanned skin and chocolate-brown eyes. Rubbing her eyes she said "I can't belive it!" she put the alarm clock down as she stood out of bed in her pink  
and white pajamas grabbing her nightgown which was grass-green she slips it on.

Opening a door Koji turns the light on as she ran over to the sofa sitting down she picks the remote up and turns the TV on, On the TV screen it showed a celebration with confetti flying everywhere and people cheering. Looking to her right Koji yells "better hurry mom!" looking back at the screen it showed a marching band, and many floats, the camera moves to a woman with purple hair reaching her chin, brown eyes and peach coloured skin, she had on a blue dress with a pale yellow jacket on,  
smiling she said "This is Dorie Dutton reporting from the first International Scientific Symposium. A truly ground breaking event scientists from all over the globe specialist in the field of energy and the environment, Are meeting here today to share their research and work together for the betterment of all humankind" looking over the camera moves to show a man who looked to be in his early 40s with grey-ish black hair and whites on the side of his head, he had chocolate-brown eyes with glasses over them a small mustache on his face. He had on white shirt with a blue tie and brown over jacket and a white lab coat, he had brown jeans and black shoes. Dorie said "The first speaker will be Dr. Onishi the worlds foremost archaeologist and expert on energy and natural resources" Onishi looks over as he stood up  
walking over to the mics to give his speech.

Koji smiles saying "Alright dad!" looking over at her mom she said "He's about to start hurry up!" looking back at the TV with a big smile, At the speech stand looking at the people gathered Dr. Onishi said "Good morning, I'd like to welcome all of you, were here from around the globe to share in a unique and historical event. right now the greatest danger to the planet earth is inefficient and improper use of energy" Dr. Onishi was suddenly cut off by the sound of metal scraping metal and the ground  
rumbling, suddenly from a skyscraper came a huge metal hand!. Rubble fell as Dorie said "Ladies and gentlemen were under attack by what appears to be a giant metallic hand!" People began to run away from the falling rubble, while all news cameras were trained on the giant hand in the air.

Koji who watched in worry as her mother drops the tray of coffee she had in shock, Koji hears her mother say "Oh no" gasping as the giant hand said "Megatron terrorize!" suddenly the hand became a robot of some kind, "I am Megatron, I am the leader of the predacons and the future ruler of this galaxy" he looks at the scientists saying "The predacons are in need of energy and there is one among you who knows the location of energy sources on earth" He locks onto Dr. Onishi saying "You doctor Onishi in the transmissions we intercepted you were described as earths foremost expert" Dr. Onishi glares at the robot saying "You won't learn a thing! Not from me!"

Meanwhile the TV screen went blank as Koji was trying to comfort her mother before reaching for her cell phone she said "I've gotta find out if dads alright I'll call him on the cell phone!" flipping her phone open she quickly dials in her dads phone number saying "Answer it dad! Answer it!" the mini-screen on the phone came to life to show a static image of her father he said "Koji listen closely you've got to!" he was cut off as the signal vanished. Beeping to show a dead connection Koji asks "Dad?" clenching her eyes shut as tears built up she said "My dads in danger somebody's gotta help him!", A tear fell from her face hitting her cell phone screen this was followed by "And somebody will I'll do everything I can to help your father" opening her eyes Koji hears the stranger asking "Can you meet me at the entrance to Metro park in 5 minutes?" looking at her phone Koji asks "Wait! I don't even know who you are?!" her only reply was "I'll explain everything later Koji"  
the girl asks "Hay! How do you know who I am?" "there's no time for that now, I'll see you in 5 minutes" the screen went blank as Koji growls in slight annoyance.

Getting up she closed her phone and ran to her room, opening her closet she quickly grabs a white long-sleeved top and blue jeans slipping them on she put her dark pink shoes on running to the door she grabs her light pink jacket. Running out of her house she said "This guy better tell me whats going on or I'll do what mom does  
and let fist fly" panting she arrives at Metro park waiting under a lamppost.

After five minutes Koji asks "Where is this guy?" looking at her cell phone when she hears an engine looking as headlights hit her forcing Koji to cover her eyes, when the fire engine stops in front of her. The door opens as the voice said "Get in we've got to hurry" hesitantly Koji got in saying "O-okay" the door closed behind her as she sat down, looking at the driver's side she expected to see a man there only there was no one there! she gasps when the belt came to life strapping her in, when the fire engine started to drive on its own Koji yells "Whats going on?!" the screen on the dashboard came to life to show a robot face with golden optics he said "Take it easy Koji" the comfort in his voice made the teen calm down looking at the screen "I suppose I should introduce myself. My name is Optimus Prime I'm an autobot from the planet Cybertron", Koji's eyes went wide she asks "A robot from another planet?" "That's right, now we've got no time to lose we've got to get to your father as quickly as possible" shaking her head she said "The Symposium's in New York! you can't drive across the atlantic ocean!" Optimus wasnt fazed by her yelling as he said "Anything is possible Koji never forget that" with that his sirens came on making the cars in front of him move out of the way.

Driving along across a bridge Optimus said "what you are about to see cannot be shared with anyone" Koji nods looking a-head when they passed a 'detour' sign Koji yells "it's a dead-end! what are you doing!?" when Optimus jumped off the bridge Koji screams holding onto the seat for dear life when a road emerged from the  
ground. Optimus lands on it tires screeching as more road appears Optimus was about to ask Koji is she was okay when, "WARN ME NEXT TIME!" A fist collided with the primes dashboard making him wince a bit and at the glare Koji sent him, sighing Koji relaxed a little she asks "Where are we going?", "This is the globule space bridge it uses transwarp technology to get us any place on earth in a matter of minutes" narrowing her eyes the teenage girl said "I hope your right cuz right now it looks like were heading straight into the ocean!". To kojis amazement the water parted at the ocean bottom the ground opened up letting more road connect to the  
bridge Optimus was on,  
After entering the tunnel which looked like it had magma around it Optimus began to explain "The space bridge uses an auto-sensor-interlink which opens the portals we need and close's the ones we've just passed through, it keeps track of our location anywhere on the planet now lets to rescue your father!" with that Optimus  
drove even faster.

IN NEW YORK

Meanwhile in New York Megatron looked at the doctor saying "You have no choice doctor, you will give me the information I want now" Dr. Onishi glares at the predacon asking "And if I refuse what then?" Megatron glares slightly saying "No one refuses for long, I am Megatron! the ruler of many worlds you dare to defy me!?" Dr. Onishi glares holding a fist up he said "You monster! I will never betray planet earth!", Optics glowing red Megatron said "no? perhaps a demonstration, Megatron terrorize!" with that Megatron transforms his arms fold away as a muzzle snaps over his face he looked similar to a bat now, looking down at Onishi he said "My power is greater than you can imagine, either do as your told or suffer the consequences!" hovering over the stand he continues "A taste of my sonic pain waves should convince you" with that an energy like wave hits the humans making them cry out in pain hitting the floor while Dr. Onishi slumps on the speech stand. With glowing red optics Megatron said "This is merely a small sample of the punishment I can inflict", Near by from the water burst Optimus prime heading for land Koji looks wide eyed when  
she saw Megatron she was shocked beyond anything "What the?!", landing Optimus said "This will be dangerous Koji, You need to wait here until I get back" Koji gasps as she was sent somewhere to the back of the fire engine.

Optimus detached from the front and drove full speed at Megatron sounding his horn getting the preds attention before ramming into the con, this made Megatron yell in surprise back up he said/asked "Do you humans think that a puny fire engine is going to stop me?!" then Optimus transforms yelling "Optimus Prime transform!"  
when done he stood ready to battle, Megatron who looked unfazed by this said "Well look who's here Optimus Prime as I live and breathe" Optimus shouts "Leave now Megatron! this planet is under the protection of the autobots!" glaring Megatron said "After the predacons are through with it there wont be anything to protect" an uneasy sound of amusement was heard in Megatrons voice it made Koji feel sick to her stomach "I'm warning you Megatron!" "On the contrary, YOU should heed my warning! Megatron terrorize!" transforming the pred leader glares at Optimus ready to fight.

Meanwhile Koji who had watched the exchange said "They both changed their forms, The autobots are just like the predacons!" a screen lowers to her level it switched on to show Optimus face he said "its true we are two different races of robots from a planet many light-years from earth" Koji looks between the two robots  
before asking "Then why are you fighting?!" "Listen Koji we autobots live to help and protect others, predacons exist only to conquer and destroy" nodding Koji bites her lip a bit unsure of what to do.

With that the battle started with three more predacons showing up named Slapper a huge red frog, Gas-skunk a huge skunk and Darkscream a huge flying squirrel. Koji saw Megatron moving from the corner of her eyes looking she saw where the con leader was heading she yells "DAD!" "That's as far as you go Megatron!" Optimus lands trying to stop the two-headed beast when Slapper said "You're the one who's not going anywhere. Your history autobot!" "DAD!" Koji ran past after somehow escaping the other half of Optimus alt-mode, Optimus optics widen he shouts "Koji wait! Stay back it's too dangerous!" he went to stop her when Slappers tounge wraps around his neck and chest stopping him Gas Skunk said "Get the point Optimus!" the spike on the end of his tail hits where Optimus was standing thankfuly Optimus move out of the way just in time. He then dodges Darkscreams sword he managed to get Slappers tounge off him said predacon said "Now I'm gonna finish ya!" "Not if i get to him first!" from Gas-skunk Darkscream yells "No he's mine!" so while the three predacons argued on who was going to destroy the Prime, Optimus called for back up.

Over with Koji the girl was running as fast as her legs could carry her over to her dad she shouts "DAD!" the building she was passing was knocked down by Megatron Koji screams as the rubble fell when "HAY!" she found herself inside an SUV and away from the rubble she hears "You alright little lady?" Koji gave no awnser as the SUV said "I'll take that as a yes" looking to her right she yelp's in shock at seeing a robots head where the driver's seat should be the bot said "Now find a place to hide and stay out of the way. Okay?" nodding Koji said "Uh okay" she got out saying "see ya" running she hides behind some rubble watching as the three new cars transform shouting "X-brawn transform!" "Side-burn transform!" "Prowl transform!" they landed in front of the three predacons while Optimus went after Megatron. (I'm not that good at battle scenes yet so forgive me if it's not too detailed if you want to see the battle then I'd recommend watching the series of Transformers Robots in Disguise)

Watching the battles with a look of awe and slight fear Koji hears "Hurricane shockwave!" a strong wind hit her face making her duck down a bit, Looking from her hidding place Koji she hears Megatron said "you seem a little rusty Optimus" Koji gasps when she hears Optimus mutter to himself "Can't let him win, Got to help Koji's father!" Koji though 'He needs help!' closing her eyes for a second she whispers "Hope this works" she ran from her hidding place she stood on some rubble glaring at the war lord she shouts "Hey Megatron!" getting the cons attention she yells "Your just a big punk! A bully! You know what? You're a LOSER!." This of course made Megatron very mad he shouts "YOU INSOLENT BRAT!" the energy wave stopped Optimus said "great job Koji you distracted him just long enough" Koji hears Optimus say something then "Flying fist!" she felt the air rush past her making her hair become a mess as a fist hits Megatron sending him to the ground Koji yells "Alright!" Megatron tried to bribe Optimus but the Prime refused and went to attack when Megatron used his wing to send rubble and dust at them Koji closed her eyes coughing when "Koji!" she found an arm knocking away a bolder that almost hit her she said "thanks Optimus!" he nods as Megatron jumps into the air shouting "Megatron Jet mode!" transforming into a jet Optimus said "A wise decision Megatron" Koji growls glaring at the jet, Megatron said "Oh yes, But I'm not going alone!"  
he gave a nastly chuckle as he used two beams to pick up Dr. Onishi Koji yells "DAD! Let him go! You monster!" with that Megatron yells "Soon ALL his knowledge will be MINE!" laughing he flew off Koji yells "DAD! no!",

After the predacons left Koji walks over to the speech stand she looks around before seeing her father's glasses they were cracked and a part of the left lens was chipped off. Picking them up she whispers "dad's glasses" tears formed in her eyes hearing footsteps then "Koji" she turns to see Optimus walk over he said "I'm sorry my friend. I promised to save your father and I will, I'll never give up, Never" whipping her tears away Koji asks "But Optimus how are you gonna defeat the predacons? they're so powerful" Optimus leans down saying "Our power is greater than their's" he gently picks Koji up saying "Because it come's from a place of goodness. Not greed, We'll get your father back. Belive me", Smiling the teenage girl said "I do belive" she sat on Optimus shoulder he glanced at her saying "Good. What you've seen is evidence of our commitment to protect this planet and its people. And one day with your help we'll defeat the predacons once and for all"

Koji nods saying "I'll do my best" she then yawns looking very tired X-brawn chuckles saying "I think you should take a nap Koji, Primus knows you need one after today" Koji nods Optimus said "lets get you home" he sets her down before transforming Koji said "see you guys soon!" she hops in as the autobot brothers said "see you soon!" yawning Koji lay down and fell into a light sleep oddly enough her dreams were filled with her being a pink and white robot battling alone side the autobots.

* * *

So here is the first chapter! and Sorry of the full stops or Commas out of place I'm still having trouble putting them in the right places.

anyway reviews are welcome and wish me luck with future chapters! (also can anyone guess who the pink and white bot in Kojis dream is? I'll give you a hint she was

in G1 and is a leader herself ;) good luck!)


	2. Chapter 2 An Explosive Situation

Hello everyone I'm back and here is chapter two!

Thanks you Witch08 for the cookie!

By the way those who guest it was Elita one was right!

Anyway I will be making a few changes to the episodes first off their mostly from Koji's POV, Second I will be changing episode 7 drastically.

You'll have to read future chapters to see what happens!

Now on with the story!

* * *

LOCATION: Koji's house, TIME: 9:30AM

You know for a girl who had seen her father be kidnapped by giant alien robots, Koji was doing okay she was eating her breakfast thinking about yesterdays events. sighing she found herself blushing slightly as her thoughs went to Optimus prime, for some reason Koji felt a connection to the prime. Shaking her head Koji hears  
her phone got off answering she asks "yes Koji here?" Her heart jumps as Optimus spoke "Koji we have a predacon alert!, I'll pick you up a block north or your present location" Koji nods putting her jacket on she ran out saying "One block north of my house!, gotcha Optimus I'm on my way right now!"

Hearing the sound of a familiar engine Koji turns to see Optimus pull up beside her. Looking the girl saw Optimus open his door he said "Hurry Koji, This is an emergency!" hopping inside as the belt wraps around her.

HALF WAY TO AUTOBOT BASE

"Whoa! what are you running on jet fuel?" Koji joked lightening the tension in the cab before asking "Whats all the commotion about Optimus? Where are we going?" Optimus face appeared on the screen saying "Not far, I'll explain everything when we get there" Koji nods as Prime drove into an underground car park before the ground lowered this made Koji gasp as they went under the car park.

AUTOBOT HQ

Pulling to a stop Optimus let Koji out as he yells "Optimus prime transform!" he went to his bipedal mode Koji walks from behind his leg looking around she asks "Holy Cow! What is this place?" Prime spoke "This is the autobot secret underground headquarters" the young teenager looks at the high tech computers and equipment  
she asks "How many autobots does it take to run this place?"

"Our systems are controled by a pro-active cybernetic interface program, We call it T-AI which is short for Tactical artificial intelligence" Koji saw what appeared to be a large disk of some kind stop in front of her and form a girl around 17 with short brown hair and wearing something similar to a flight attendant uniform, she turns around to show deep blue eyes she spoke "Hello Optimus, I see you brough along a visitor" steping foward slightly to look at Koji better.

Optimus nods saying "Yes Tai, this is my friend Koji, Dr. Onishi's daughter" Tai smiles saying "Nice to meet you Koji, any friend of Optimus's is a friend of mine" Koji grins she liked the woman already "I'm Tai, Tactical Artifical Intelligence system. Daughter of the Teletran-1 computer program" Koji held out a hand only to remember that Tai was a hologram so she smiles saying "Nice to meet you too Tai",_  
_

She then turns to Optimus asking "So whats this big emergency?" the Prime turns to the monitors "Take a look at the monitors Koji, In the past few days there have been reports of over 200 vehicles being attacked on the road. In each case the vehicles battery was stolen"

"But, who would wanna steal car batterys?" she asks a bit confused.

Optimus answers "The predacons, batterys contain energy and they want as much energy as they can get"

Koji growls at this thinking of the innocent people and children that could get hurt from the attacks.

"Their putting people in danger! Can't you stop them Optimus?" she spoke both worried and slightly angery at the Predacons.

Optimus turns to the young female saying "We've tried, but no matter how fast we respond the attacks are gone by the time we get there"

Tai Spoke up "The Autobot brothers are patroling the highways right now, they have been working for mega-cycles trying to intercept the Predacons"

Koji looks towards the screens to see Prowl, Sideburn and X-brawn. The girl sweatdrops when she saw Sideburn trying to flirt with a red sports car, shaking her head Koji watched the footage with intrest.

HOUR LATER

Tai was showing Koji what some of the buttons did when they saw Skybite attack the red sports car, that turned out to have a bomb inside it. So right now they were watching as X-brawn was swinging towards the Radio tower.

"YeeeeHaaa! One more swing 'outta do it, I'm almost there!" X-brawn was having fun even though he had a bomb in his grasp.

Tai asks "what he's doing is awfully dangerous, where is he going with that thing?" Koji walked over to stand by Tai as Optimus watched the screen.

Koji said "He's trying to get to the top of the radio tower. Do you have any idea how tall it is?"

"500 feet" was Tais answer. Koji winced her hands forming into fists saying "Then we better start thinking about a plan B"

They watched as X-brawn latched onto the tower and began to pull himself up. Thats when Skybite flew over,

"It's no use, even at this hight it will destroy the city! So hand it over!" came his demand.

Back in the base Koji ran closer to the screen she said "He's right X-brawn! if that thing goes off at five hundred feet the city will be demolished!"

Optimus then spoke up "He's gonna run out of power soon" concern was in his voice showing what he thought of the situation.

"In order to save the city your gonna have to take that thing a whole lot higher! Like into the stratosphere or maybe even farther!" Koji spoke her voice not wavering as she spoke.

Optimus who thought over her words spoke "Of course! Thats the answer" he moved closer to the screen before saying "X-brawn hold your position, I'm on my way!"

Koji turns seeing Optimus running towards the exit got a sudden rush of energy. Turning she ran over to Optimus saying "You mean wait for US!" she somehow jumped into his cab with a smirk.

Optimus who was a little shocked spoke "Koji? you sure it could get dangerous" he left the base sirens blazing as he did so.

"We're in this together Optimus, and nothing you say is gonna deter me otherwise" she gave him a smile before focusing on the road acting as a the driver.

The Prime gave a small smile behind his battle mask '_She is one of a kind_' he thought to himself as he went full speed to the radio tower.

AT THE TOWER

When she saw the radio tower Koji tensed up just as Optimus was about to transform she jumped out doing a neat tuck roll as she did so. Getting up she turns to watch Prime transform.

"Optimus Prime Transform! Hello Skybite" the shark hearing him name turned to look at the recently arrived Autobot leader.

"Theres nothing you can do Optimus!" he sounded so sure of himself making Koji glare at him thinking '_I'm starting to wish I had a gun of own to shoot this guy_!'

Optimus spoke "I'd beg to differ! Optimus Prime Optimize!" Koji watched in awe as the back of his fire truck form connected to him giving him another form.

"X-brawn listen up! Switch into robot mode and then throw that device as far and high as you can!" came the Primes order.

The hanging mech said "Why sure! A hundred mile and then some! X-brawn! Transform!" he quickly transforms and then with all his might threw the bomb.

Skybite though chased after it, the ladder/hydro hose (not sure what it is exactly) on Optimus's back moved so he was holding it pointed to where the bomb and Skybite was.

"Activate power stream targeting mechanism" Koji smirks catching on to what her friend was doing.

"Locked on! Power stream fire!" twin high pressure water streams fired which resulted in both the bomb and Skybite being hit.

Koji Yelled "Alright! Where hes going it will be too cold for him to move with all that water, he'll freeze him like an ice cube!" Koji turns to Optimus to see him grunting from the effort.

Worried she yelled "You can do it Optimus!" when the power stream stopped Optimus pants slightly before putting the ladder/hydro hose back to its position on his back.

Koji ran over grinning she spoke "You did it! You did it! Great work Optimus!" she stood by his feet as that watched the bomb go off safely.

Optimus looked down at the small female "The citys safe thanks to you Koji, we couldn't have done it without you. It was your idea that saved Metro city, well done"

The young girl blushed rubbing the back of her head saying "I was just trying to help" she gave a yell as Optimus picked her up before setting her on his shoulder.

Optimus said "Its also that help that saved the city" Koji blushed sitting down as she saw X-brawn arrived on the ground.

"X-brawn! are you ok?" she asks concerned for the cowboy mech.

X-brawn chuckles walking over he spoke "I'm fine lass just a little tired" Koji sighs with a smirk saying "At least your ok X-brawn" the mech nods as he transformed and drove off most likely to find his brothers.

Koji waved after him before focusing on the sky. Squinting her eyes she thought she saw Skybite falling from the sky, shaking her head she glanced at Optimus who was on him comlink talking to Tai. She couldn't help but wonder why her chest felt so warm around the Prime like it was on fire yet it was a pleasant sensation, shaking her head thinking '_I'll thinking about it later_'

For now though Koji was going to relax and enjoy her time hanging out with her new friends, she would worry about her wired chest feelings at a later date.

Unknown to Koji, her chest feelings would lead her into something much deeper then she ever thought would happen.

* * *

So what do you guys think? Sorry for not updating in a while I was busy setting up other storys and getting plot lines down.

Anyways I plan on bringing in more femmes lets say for instance three bike femmes?

I'll tell you more in the next chapter! Until then this is Saberblade Prime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3 Bullet Train to the Rescue

I'm back! Here is chapter 3.

Now I'm going to be switching episodes Secret Weapon: D-5 and Sideburn's Obsession around to fit in with my plot idea.

Now in this chapter I'm adding in my own OCs that will become future femme bots.

And to save you the guessing, yes it will be the Arcee triplets who will be introduced in this chapter.

The parings will be this:

Arcee X Sideburn, Prowl X Moonracer, Chromia X X-brawn.

Now on with the story!

* * *

METRO CITY TRAIN STATION

It was a sunny day in Metro city as Koji stood in the Metro city train station. She was excited! Today was the day of the new bullet train, the Linear RFG. Koji smiles as the band plays while fireworks went off.

"You excited Koji?" The young teen jumps turning around she saw a young woman around 18 with red hair and royal blue eyes, she had on a white shirt with a red jacket and blue jeans with black shoes.

"I sure am Ashley. Where's Carly and Mary?" Koji said, the woman now known as Ashley looked behind her saying "They were with me a second ago" she turned and went back into the crowd.

Koji giggles at her friend before looking back at the ceremony as the red ribbon was cut. Koji gasps at seeing the train it was sleek and in her favourite colour too!

"It's amazing! Optimus? Are you watching? it's the coolest train I've ever seen!" Koji said as she opened her phone to see Optimus face on the screen.

"I hope it's as safe as they say" Optimus said with a hint of worry in his voice. "There have been some incidents of rail road sabotage lately"

Koji gave a small smile saying "Come on, don't be the voice of doom. You worry too much, I'm sure it's as safe as riding with you" she gave him a wink, unknown to Koji that little wink made Optimus spark heat up.

"Thanks for the compliment, just keep your eyes open for trouble" Optimus said while ignoring his spark. "I'm so stoked! I bet the scenery goes by so fast I won't be able to follow it with my eyes" She smiles before saying "But if it makes you feel better you can keep an eye on the railway and command centre for problems Ok. Anyway its gonna be a slam dunk!" Koji ends the call as she waited for the all clear to get on the train.

"I found them!" Ashley yells as she came over dragging two girls with her.

The first girl had dyed dark blue hair with Royal blue eyes and was the same age as Ashley, she had on a dark blue long sleeved top with brown pants and black Nike shoes. This was Carly.

The second girl had dyed dark purple hair with royal blue eyes and was the same age as Ashley and Carly. She had on a dark purple top with a blue denim jacket and light blue skinny jeans with black combat boots, this was Mary.

"Sorry Koji we got lost in the crowd" Mary said as she rubbed her neck, Carly grunts rubbing her shoulder saying "I hate it when people push and shove in tight spaces" the other girls chuckle at her statement.

The girls heard yelling as people began to board the train. "Come on! Lets grab a window seat" Koji said as she and the girls went over to the train.

ON THE TRAIN

After claming four seats on the left side of the train with Koji and Mary getting window seats. They chatted until the train began to move making them smirk at the smooth ride.

HOUR INTO THE RIDE

Ashley smiles at her young friend as she watched the country side go by. Koji giggles as she saw the the world go by so fast! She stops when she saw something strange.

"Hey, What are all those trains doing out there? And where did they come from?" Koji asks as she points at the trains. "Well, that's something you don't see everyday" Carly said as she to saw the trains.

"Koji, can you hear me?" An gruff male voice spoke as Koji's phone went off, "Wha?" Koji picks her phone up and answers it to see a white and blue face on the screen.

"Nice to meet you, were team Bullet Train. Optimus Prime sent us" The bot said, Ashley leans over with her triplet sisters to see what was going on.

"What?" Koji said as she looked back out the window asking "You mean your Autobots?" another voice spoke up "We're not out here playing bumper cars, we need an important favour from you"

"We need to slow the train down, can you ask the drive to engage the manual override" The first bot asks, Koji nods saying "Sure!" Mary spoke "We'll help!" the four girls got out of their seats and went to the front of the train.

When they reached the front of the train one of the drivers ran past them, "Wonder what his problem?" Carly asks as she watched the man run by. Koji shrugs peeking into the control area with Ashley.

"What in the world is going on? I thought we had a fail safe system? The breaks aren't responding" One driver said as the other gave more bad news "And the speeds increasing, we're outta control!" Koji gulps moving away as she opened up her phone.

"Listen you guys, we're in trouble here! The breaks aren't working and the trains speeding up. What do we do?" Koji asks as Ashley tried to calm down a now panicking Mary.

"Stay calm Koji, we're here and we can help. Every things gonna be alright" The gruff autobot said as Mary calmed down near by, Koji nods saying "Ok, Whatever you say" She closed her phone as she braced herself against the door way as the train got faster.

A few minutes later she saw something out the window. Moving over she to the window she looked outside to see the train autobots jumped from the rail bridge and onto the track the Linear was on!

"That was so cool!" Koji said with Carly nodding beside her. That's when the sound of train breaks went off making the girls yell covering their ears from the noise.

Koji thought '_I hope we stop soon! My ears can't take much more of this!_' she opens her eyes slightly to see Mary on her knees, Carly was leaning on the wall and Ashley was on her back holding her ears. Koji growls forcing herself to stay leaning on the door frame.

But Koji was soon sent flying when the train jolts as if it had slammed into something. She was sent into the wall beside her, having lost her balance in the jolt and knocked her head. "Koji! You ok?" Mary stumbled over to her friend who got up on her knees holding her head.

Koji pulled her hand away to show a small bruise forming on the right side of her forehead hairline. Wincing Koji got up as she felt the train stop, Carly asks "Who stopped the train?"

They went back to the passenger cart and back to their seats. Looking out the window Koji saw the train's backing the Linear up and away from a blown up bridge that would have sent them over a cliff. '_Ouch that would have hurt! A lot!_' Ashley thought.

Smiling Koji waved saying "Thanks Team Bullet Train! Thanks a lot!" she winced holding her sore head as her friends chuckle behind her, "Take it easy Koji, I'll go and find an ice pack" Carly left her seat to hunt down an ice pack for her friend.

Koji sat down as the staff rushed about tending to people and helping to calm young children and baby's, Ashley sighs saying "What a day, eh Koji?" Koji nods in agreement it had been quite a day.

Mary checked Koji's head as Carly came back with an ice pack. "Hold it on your head until the swelling goes down" Mary instructed as she sat back down. Koji nods holding the ice pack to her bruised forehead with a small wince.

The rest of the journey went smoothly for the girls letting them talk about their week or about the autobot trains, they jokingly tried to guess the bots names. They came up with some funny combos.

When they arrived at the train station Koji got rid of the ice pack, her head now sporting a small now healing bruise. "Koji! Over here!" turning the teen saw X-brawn in form at the entrance of the train station.

Grinning she ran outside with the triplets right behind her. "Hey X-brawn! Did Optimus send you?","He sure did little Miss, He wants to meet your friends and introduce you to Team bullet train" X-brawn said as he opened his doors for the girls to get in.

"Lets go!" Mary said as she sat in one of the back seats with Carly. Koji chuckles as she sat in the passanger seat while Ashley sat in the drivers seat. X-brawn revved up before leaving the train station.

AUTOBOT BASE

Mary watched in awe as they entered the base. She grins when she saw the bots standing in the main command room, "This is so cool!" She said as X-brawn stops letting them get out.

"I know, I was amazed when I first saw this place" Koji said as she took a few steps away from X-brawn to let him transform.

Ashley follows Koji over to the bots with her sisters following close behind. Koji ran over to Optimus saying "Looks like you were right" Optimus nods at his friend as he looked the three new females over.

"Hello, as you three know I'm Optimus Prime leader of the autobots and theses are some of my men. The autobot brothers" Optimus said as he gestured to the three brothers beside him.

"You three know me" X-brawn said as he waved his larger hand at the girls.

"I'm Prowl, It's a pleasure to meet you" the police bot said as he kept an eye on Sideburn.

"Hey there! I'm Sideburn" the younger bot spoke as he checked the girls over before spotting Ashley's red hair. Sideburn thought '_Oh, Look at that shade. It reminds me of candy apple red!_' Oh Sideburn, you never change.

Mary nods saying "I'm Mary, The youngest of my sisters and also a mechanic" She held her hip as she watched the bots with a big smirk. Carly rolled her eyes but grinned at her sister.

"I'm Carly, the second oldest of the triplets and a lover of weapons" She cracked her knuckles before relaxing. Ashley shook her head thinking '_Oh boy, I hope theses guys are ready for a weapons fan_'

"I'm Ashley the oldest of my triplet sisters and I keep thoses two in line" She said as she kept an eye on her sisters.

Optimus nods as he kneeled down letting Koji climb on his hand. Standing up he held her close to his chest as she sat down on the edge of his hand.

"Welcome to the Autobots girls, now I belive you wish to meet Team Bullet Train?" He asks getting a yell of "Yes!" from the human girls as they waited.

The huge door to the right of the room opens up letting three huge bots walk inside. Mary's jaw drops as she saw them while her sister's eyes went wide. Koji spoke "Whoa! Their huge!"

"Girls meet Railspike, Rapidrun and Midnight Express" Optimus said as he introduced the team. Koji smiles saying "Thanks for saving us guys" "You guys were awesome!" That was from Mary. "Nice job, the jump was cool" said Carly as she crossed her arms. "Thanks for your help" Ashley said as she looked at the bots.

The train mechs smiled accepting the thanks, Optimus also smiled behind his mask as he watched his men talk with the new females. He looked down at Koji who was also watching with a smile, he felt his spark warm once more. The Prime shook his head, why was his spark getting so warm around Koji lately? Pushing his thoughts aside Optimus watched his men have fun with their new friends.

* * *

Ooohhhh, Optimus's spark is reacting to Koji! We know what that means, but poor Optimus hasn't a clue.

Also I will be adding one more Oc, also this might end up in a Scourge X Elita One(Koji) X Optimus Prime paring but only if you guys want it. Leave a review and let me known.

One more thing. Do you guys want me to add Sparkbonding in or not? If you do then I will change this story to M rated and if not it will stay T rated.

Please leave a review and let me know, it will help me out a lot, thank you. This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	4. Chapter 4 Hunt for the Black Pyramid

Heyo! Chapter 4, Wow time flys.

I hope you guys liked the last chapter, and remember this is mostly from Koji's POV until the 'event' happens.

Until I get a few more reviews I'll hold off on changing the rating of the story.

Enough talking, lets get this story going!

* * *

METRO CITY DOCKS

It had been an eventful week for Koji, mostly because of the Predacons trying to steal a high powered generator but failed thanks to the spy changers. It was also the same day Koji and her friends had their martial arts lessons. Ashley was a black belt, Carly and Mary were brown belts. Koji herself was ready to take her Black Belt Exam soon, so she was a bit nerves about it but looking forward to it.

But right now Koji had been invited by Doctor Akase to look for the recently discovered Black Pyramid out in the ocean. Koji who was leaning on the railing smiles when she felt the wind in her hair, which was let down today.

"Whoa, my first time on a ship. Is it always like this Doc? I feel like the queen of the ocean!" Koji said as she looked back at Dr. Akase "It's so exaiting, are we really going to see the Black Pyramid?" She asks.

Dr. Akase smiled saying "First we must reach our destination, then we'll attempt to view it with a submersion maneuver that's never been tried before"

Koji gained a confused look asking "But how can this ship go underwater? its not a submarine" she jumps when the ships horn went off.

"Don't worry Koji, the horns just announcing we've reached the target zone. Incase there are any other ships in the area. But thats very unlikely" Dr. Akase explained as he turned from the looking at the main bridge to look back at her. Koji smiles saying "Yeah your right, who else would be way out here?" Koji did not know how wrong she was.

Making there way up to the brigde koji coulden't help but smile, this was gonna be fun! She stood by Dr. Akase as he opened up a hatch saying "In you go Koji, and watch your step" The teen nods as she climbed inside the control room.

"Wow!" the young teen gasps as she sat down. "Buckle up nice and tight, We're about to go under" the Doctor said as the two buckled themselfs in.

Alarms went off as Dr. Akase pulled a lever down, "Uh, I still don't see how a big ship like this can go underwater Doctor Akase" Koji said as she looked around the room.

"Just watch" Akase smirk as the ship began to move. "Hey! Where tilting!" Koji spoke as she gripped her seat tightly. "Yes, were adopting a vertical angle orientation"

"This is insane!" Koji yelps before calming down as the ship stops moving. "Whoa" She breathes, Doctor Akase pressed a few buttons saying "This control room goes under water, and detaches from the ship. Its designed to function as an observation unit"

Koji nods as she let go of her seat, watching as the control room was lowered down asking "So, will we get to see the Black Pyramid?" the doctor nods saying "First we'll observe it from a distance, it was just discovered by satellite. So we don't know much about it, we muct be very cautious"

Koji grins as they went underwater. There were so many fist and losts of types of fish as well. "Oh wow! Look at all the fish" Koji spoke as she tried to look at them all.

"You like that do you? The Black Pyramid should be in this sector, lets see if we can pinpoint with our sonar tracker" the doctor went to press a button when the fish suddenly swam away in a big hurry.

"Hey, why are all those fish swimming away?" worry seeping into her voice as she asked that. The doctor was also worried "Somethings got them scared!"

They soon got their answer when a metal snark swam right at the ship. "Its a predacon!" Koji yelled as Skybite rammed into the ship making it shake.

Koji held her seat as the ship shakes her heart rate shot up as the Doctor tried to contact the bridge.

"Observation unit to bridge! Anyone there? Captain? Captain?" He cuts the communication link off saying "Nothing the line is dead, we better switch to manual control. You watch the gages I'll take us back up" He reached over and tried to move the lever only to hear a small clank

"Its not engaging, I'd better go to the machine room and run a full diagnostic. You take the controls and tell me if it comes back online" Dr. Akase un-buckled and left his seat heading to the back of the unit. "Right!" Koji said as she looked back at the controls. Only to see Skybite coming at them.

"Whoa! Look out!" Koji yells, Skybite rammed the unit hard. This made Koji jolt in her seat yelling "Aurg! Where hit!" she heard a thumb in the back. Looking to the back she saw him passed out on the floor. "Doctor Akase!"

Growling Koji pulled her phone out. Opening it up she contacted for help. "I've got an emergency situation! Koji to Optimus Prime! This is a distress call! Emergency I repeat! Emergency!"

She soon made contact "We're under attack by Predacons! The ship is half underwater and the systems are all down! We need your help!"

"We'll get there as fast as we can Koji!" Optimus face appeared on her screen "We just traced your signel to an off shore area west of Zuma point"

Koji nods saying "You got it, thats where I'm at" she a little bit calmer now knowing help was on the way "Are you Ok?" Optimus asks concern in his voice.

"We're cut off from the ship, we were searching for the Black Pyramid" Koji said as she looked outside to check for Skybite before looking back at Optimus.

"The Black Pyramid? That's probably why the Predacons showed up" He said as something clicks on Kojis head "Yeah! That's exactly what I was thinking!" she held her seat as the ship shook again.

"Hang in there Koji, We're on our way" The link cuts off as Koji closed her phone. "Dam it! Go away Skybite!" She yelled at the shark.

After 5 or more minutes Koji saw Skybite swim up to the surface. Sighing she relaxed a little bit before jumping in her seat when she saw Skybite back in the water only with Optimus this time.

"Oh no! Optimus is in danger!" koji yelled as she watched from the unit. She looked in front of her and nearly screamed when she saw two torpedoes heading right at the unit. Luckly they were destroyed by Optimus.

"Dispatch centre to Koji, come in Koji. Tai here do you copy?" Koji smiles at the voice opening her phone she said "I copy Koji here, I'm really worried"

"Understood, please give me a field report" Tai asks as Koji looked back at the fighting "Skybite got Optimus Prime under the water! And its really hard for him to fight down there" she winced when Skybite grazed Optimus side.

"What about the ship? Is it functioning?" Koji shook her head saying "No, everythings still jammed up. I can move the controls but I can't get the system to respond. All I'm getting is error messages" She pressed a few buttons to double check.

Tai humms before speaking "Maybe I can check it, I'll see is my remote functions can penetrate the ships network" Tai quickly got to work while Koji kept her eye on the controls and the underwater battle outside.

"Update, X-brawn's going down to do the repairs, you'll need to man the controls Koji so he can tests the connections" Koji nods anything to help out "I'm standing by"

She bit her lip when Skybite tackled Optimus out of the water and back in, She watched in horror as Optimus got rammed into the ship with enough force to form a big dent. She saw him float to the ocean floor. "No! Optimus! Get up! You can't let him win! Get up and fight!" Koji yelled as her heart rate shot up.

She felt so helpless! She wished she could do something, it was times like this Koji wished she was an autobot herself to help out. "We can't last much longer" She held her phone tightly as she watched Optimus.

Tai snapped Koji out of her thinking "Is there any responce in the controls Koji?" Koji moved the lever and smiled at hearing it powering up "The lights on! Awesome work X-brawn!" she was cut off when Skybite rammed into the obervation unit.

"AHHHHH!" Koji screamed as the unit shook making her drop her phone. It was still on though, gritting her teeth together she spoke on her phone link to Optimus.

"Optimus! You have to fight back! AHH!" She screamed again as Skybite rammed the unit. It stops when Skybite left, looking Koji cheers when she saw Optimus get back up. Her chest warms at seeing him up and fighting back. '_Wait, why is my chest so warm?_' shaking her head, she would ask her mother later.

She jumped when the system whirled to life and the ship began to lift. Smirking Koji yelled "All right! Go X-brawn!" She waited until the ship was level before un-buckling. She quickly checked on Dr. Akase before lying him flat on the floor and placing her jacket under his head until she could get help to carry him out.

She ran outside to see Skybite go flying. She ran over to her friends asking "You guys Ok?" she smiles when she got nods. "You guys beat the Predacons, and the ships safe to" she ran over to Optimus.

"For now, but they'll be back Koji" Optimus said as he watched the girl. She sighs saying "Yeah your right, Do you think you'll ever be able to find my father? I worry about him everyday, I wanna bring him home" her eyes darken in sadness at the thought of her dad.

"We won't rest until we find him" The Prime said as Koji nods, thats when she ran over and hugged Optimus leg saying "Thanks for the save today, Optimus" The Prime blushed behind his mask.

The autobot brothers chuckled at the sight finding it cute. Thats when Tai alerted them of another Predacon attack making Koji frown as she let go and backed up from Optimus leg.

As the Autobot got ready to move out, Koji went to check up on the crew and wake them up. She also had a long day ahead of her.

HOURS LATER NIGHT TIME

Now at home Koji lay in her bed thinking over the talk she had with her mother. Did she really have a crush on Optimus? Shaking her head she turned onto her side. She would wait and see how her feelings developed before doing anything about them.

She soon fell asleep unaware of the plan Skybite had in store for both her and her friends in the near future.

* * *

And another chapter done!

Koji has an idea about her feelings but how will she handle them? And what does Skybite have in store for her and her friends?

You'll find out soon enough. In the next chapter you'll be meeting the other friend of Kojis. I'll be missing the episode where Koji goes to the Inca ruins and doing the Secret Weapon D-5 insted.

Please leave a review and remember to answer my questions in the last chapter thank you! This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	5. Chapter 5 Secret Weapon D-5

Welcome to Chapter 5!

Today we get to meet another Oc!

This is also the chapter before the Event.

Now on with the show!

* * *

TRAIN TRACKS

It was a nice day on the train tracks as animals ran about in the near by forest and birds flew in the sky. Running along one of the train tracks as a bullet train that had no carriages. Inside the train was a bit different, insted of a train driver there was a young woman around 20 with black hair and emerald green eyes. She had on a grey long sleeved top with a black jacket and blue jeans, on her feet were grey Nike shoes with white laces.

This was Sabrina a friend of Koji's and was currently relaxing as she enjoyed the sunshine. "WAH!" That was until the train jolted as it slowed down. "A little warning would have been nice Midnight" Sabrina said as she got off the floor rubbing her hip.

"Sorry Sabrina, but I just had to say hello to Grandpa! The D-512 Stanwich Steamer, also known as Grandpa. The first train to ever run theses tracks, and today he's making a special run! So Optimus Prime wanted us all on guard" Sabrina smirks when Grandpa hooted his whistle. "First time that whistle been blow in 50 years"

Sabrina chuckles saying "It's nice to see the old timer, My grandma has old pictures of the guy back home" Midnight Express nods on his screen saying "I'd like to see them someday" Sabrina nods as they got closer to the train platform.

WITH KOJI

Koji who was standing by Dr. Yoshimoto at the train platform waiting for the D-512 to arrive. She smiled saddly saying "My father always wanted to see this train restored and back in action. I wish he could be here to see it, it's his absolute favourite" she held her left arm as she watched the tracks.

"Yes, your father and I both love classic trains, thats why we were such good friends and thats why he gave me that disk for you" Dr. Yoshimoto said as he glaced at the young teen.

"I miss my father so much" she looke down a bit as Yoshimoto placed a hand on her shoulder saying "I'm sure he misses you to, he really wanted you to have the disk but you know what happened to it"

Koji nods saying "Yeah, the Predacons took it but they won't get away with it!" she clenched her fist at the thought of the Predacons. "I wish we could find them and get your father back, but its very difficult" Koji turns to Yoshimoto saying "We'll find them, I know someone whos looking for him right now" The man nods as they looked back at the tracks.

The sound of bells made Koji look down the track "Hay! Here it is now" She points at the train as it came to a stop at the platform. Koji smiles as she got on in one of the middle carriages. Claming a seat Koji sat down as Yoshimoto followed her. '_Dad I hope your Ok_' She thought.

"Ready?" Yoshimoto asks as he sat down, "Yeah, I was just thinking of my dad" Koji said as she looked at her lap. "I know he's here in spirit, Koji" She looked out the window saying "I know" The whistle blew as the train took off.

WITH SABRINA AND MIDNIGHT EXPRESS

"I can't get over it! I never thought I'd see this old timer back on the rail" Midnight Express said as he used the hyper rail to move along side Grandpa. Sabrina giggles at his excitement.

"The cameras are waiting for you at the station, Grandpas big come back! Film at 11! And I'm gonna make sure no one gets in your way" Midnight said as Sabrina pats his controls saying "We both will, My grandma is also waiting for the old timer" Midnight smiles at her words.

Railspike came up behind Midnight saying "Good thinking Midnight, I got your back", "I'm with you to, though I can't see why anybody would nab an old crate like that" Rapidrun said as he came up behind Grandpa "Its so slow, he can hardly get out of his own way" Rapidrun finished speaking.

Sabrina frowns as Rapidrun and Railspikes face popped up on the other two monitors "Show some respect for your elders, Grandpa use to be the fastest thing on wheels" Midnight said as Railspike spoke up "Anyway, it must be very important if the Predacons are targeting it" Looking out the window Sabrina almost laughed.

Poor Rapidrun was getting covered in smoke. "Maybe, but that smokes a menace! Its clogging up my air filters" he coughed as Grandpa blew his whistle.

Sabrina spoke "He's blowing his stack because you made him mad, steam engines are very sensitive ya know" Midnight smirks as he watched Sabrina laugh in her seat.

BACK WITH KOJI

The young teen was enjoying her view and the smooth ride she was getting. She jumped when Skybite flew by the window, '_What in the!?_' she thought as Yoshimoto asks "Did we just see a..flying shark?!" Koji leans a little bit out the window saying "Its Skybite!"

She sat back down and pulled her phone out "Koji calling Optimus, please come in!" She saw his face appear on her screen "It's the Predacons!" Optimus nods asking "Are they attacking the train?" Koji shook her head "Not yet, but they're closing in. I think ther're about to make their move" She glaced out the window before looking back at her phone.

"All right, stay calm Koji. The autobot brothers and Team bullet train are all on the job" Optimus said calming the girl down as she asks "But, what do the Predacons want?"

"The train" Prime answers, Kojis eyes widen saying "A steam engine?" what did the cons want with his old train?

Optimus as if reading her mind spoke "They seem to belive its a secret weapon with special powers" Kojis sweatdrops asking "Are you serious?" Optimus nods making her sweatdrop a little bit bigger.

WITH SABRINA

Sabrina growls yelling "Midnight! Skybites going after grandpa!" she points at the shark as Midnight picked up speed "Skybite! If you think I'm going to let you hurt this train! think again!" Midnight Express yelled as he came up along side Grandpa.

"As if you could actual stop me rail boy!" Skybite yelled back as he drew closer to the train, "We're all gonna stop ya Skybite! And then were gonna turn ya into shark fin soup!" Railspoke yelled as Sabrina blinks thinking '_I wonder what that would taste like?_'

Skybite for some stupid reason tried to get in thought the stack. It did not end well for him, Koji watched with wide eyes as Skybite fell off the train, and with some hidden amusement right down to the river below the bridge they were going over.

Sabrina burst into laughter as she fell off her seat. "Guess Grandpa didn't need our help after all" Rapidrun said with amusement clear in his voice. Midnight said "Yes, he took care of it all by himself"

Further down the rail Midnight Express spoke up "That will send a message to the Predacons, Don't mess with Grandpa" Sabrina nods as she calmed down from her laughing fit.

"Grandpa can't even understand you, he doesn't have a computer system" Rapidrun said,"He still knows whats going on, right Spike?" Midnight said while the older train member said "Yeah, whatever. Anyway the Predacons sure want that train"

Confused Rapidrun asks "But why? Its just an old clunker, they only restored it cause some humans have a thing for antics" Sabrina growls

"If it wasn't for trains like him, You guys wouldn't be here. Besides I think he still has a lot of steam in his boiler" Grandpa whistled as if agreeing with the woman. "See, the old timer agrees with me" She leans back with her arms crossed with a bit of a smug smirk on her face.

A few minutes later Sabrina thought she heard Rapidrun squish something but shook it off. When she looked back out the window she yelled "Midnight! Slappers going after the coal!" She got up and stood ready.

"Get your claws off that coal!" Midnight Express yelled before transforming with Sabrina on his shoulder. The woman jumped landing on Grandpa roof, as Midnight tackled Slapper off the steam train.

Sabrina went to the back of the D-512s front and climbed down and inside to where the drive was, she stayed by the door to keep a look out.

FEW MINUTES LATER WITH KOJI

Koji smiles as they arrived at the station safe and sound at last. Koji got off Grandpa with Yoshimoto and Sabrina who ran over to them asking "You two alright?" Koji nods when she saw something land on the D-512.

Looking she saw the train moving off she yelled "Hey! Someone help! They're stealing the train!" Sabrina yelled curses at Darkscream this made a few people cover their ears, luckly the children were near the back of the crowed.

Koji spoke "Lets get to Optimus!" Sabrina calms as she followed her friend pulling Yoshimoto along to the Autobot leader. They hopped in as Optimus as they pinpointed where the trains were.

AT THE CLIFF SIDE

Sabrina growls as she watched Grandpa head towards a cliff edge with Midnight Express right beside the old train. Optimus tried to stop the train with his water storm but to no avail. Sabrina almost screamed when the two trains went over the edge, Midnight transforms mid fall and dived into the ocean after the D-512.

Koji watched as he friend relaxed when Midnight Express surfaced with Grandpa. "He did it!" Sabrina cheers hugging Koji with a big smirk on her face. Koji laughs hugging back saying "He sure did"

Yoshimoto spoke "A train with a heart" He smiled at the sight of the old train being pulled by Midnight.

LATER THAT DAY

Koji who was now sitting on Optimus hand, with the leader being in his Optimize mode. Koji had a camera as she recorded Grandpa going through the forest. Sabrina was sitting on Railracers shoulder.

"He's a classic all right and he's back on track" Railracer said as they watched the train.

"Wow Optimus, I think I understand why my father likes theses locomotives" Koji said as she kneeled on Optimus hand. "And why is that?" Optimus asks

"Cause no matter what happens, they just keep on going" She heard Optimus hum behind her "It gives you hope, that if you keep trying really hard everythings gonna end up Ok"

Optimus looks up saying "I think your right Koji, That train is a message of hope from your father to you" Koji smiles as she followed the train with her camera.

"I never got to see that disk my father made, so I'll make my own disk with this video. And I'll show it to him when he's finally free" Koji said as she giggled when the train whisled twice.

Optimus spoke "Koji, We'll have him back, very soon" he went back to watching the train as Sabrina spoke "Hey Midnight?" she was set down as Railracer slipt back up into the bullet train trio. Midnigt picked Sabrina up and placed her on his shoulder. He asks "Yes Sabrina?"

Smirking Sabrina who was sitting down leaned over and place a small kiss on Midnights cheek. This made the mech's cheeks turn a dark blue as Sabrina pulled back saying "A little thank you kiss for saving Grandpa" she smirks at his blue cheeks.

"Hay Midnights blushing" Rapidrun chuckles at his friends face while Railspike smirks crossing his arms. Sideburn yells "Midnights gotta crush!" this resulted in said train trying to wack him only for Sideburn to drive off. Sabrina laughs as she was set down and watched as Midnight chased Sideburn around, said car bot kept teasing poor Midnight.

'_What a way to end the day_' Sabrina thought as she saw the sun start to go down in the distance. Yep it was a fun way to end the day, Sabrina went back to watching Midnight trying to catch Sideburn with a smirk on her face.

* * *

Done! Hoped you like the little OC X Midnight paring I got started.

Poor Midnight Express getting teased. Anyway the next chapter is the big event, I'll see you guys soon.

Please leave review and tell me what you think. This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	6. Chapter 6 A Big Change

Today is the day! Chapter 6!

Its the big event I've been going on about.

But before I start the story. I'd like my readers to let me known if this should become an Optimus X Elita One (Koji) X Scourge or just stay as Optimus X Elita One (Koji) paring.

Now can you guys answer this question for me. Since Scourge has a some of Optimus spark in him, does that made him Optimus's twin brother or not? Cause if they share a spark then they would spare sparkmates AKA Elita One.

I read that Split spark twins share a sparkmate. So please let me know. I'd really like an answer to that.

Also I not that good yet at discrabing a bot, but I'm getting there so sorry if its not too detailed.

Anyway on with the story!

* * *

METRO CITY PARK

AFTER SUNSET 8:38PM

Ashley laughs as she watched her weapon loving sister climb the monkey bars of the park they were at. After a week of Predacon attacks, Sabrina had sujested that the girls meaning Koji, Mary, Carly and Ashley have a girls day out together.

So here they are having fun in the empty park with Carly trying to get at Mary, who was at the top of the monkey bars mocking her. Ashley went over to try and calm them down.

"You Ok Koji?" Sabrina sat by her friend as the young teen nods saying "Better then I was a week ago" she rubbed her waist remembering that awful pain.

"I think you nearly gave Wars a spark-attack when you started" The older woman laughed as she patted Kojis back.

Sabrina was referring to when Koji started her 'Time of the month' she was riding with Wars to meet up with the triplets when she started, causing Wars to panic and almost break all the speed laws to get her to the nearest shop and toilet.

Koji blushed rubbing the back of her neck saying "I feel sorry for him, though Prowl understood when I explained why Wars almost broke the speed laws"

Sabrina smirks as she drank her fresh hot coffee. She chatted with Koji when "Predacon!" Marys yell made them look over to see Slapper jump out and transform.

"Tongue lash attack!" His tongue shot out wrapping around the triplets as they struggled to escape. Koji got up only to yelp as she was picked up by Gas-skunk.

"Got you!" He said only to yell as Sabrina threw the rest of her coffee at him, right in the face to. He dropped the girls who tried to run but got caught by Darkscream.

Skybite transformed as he landed saying "Why hello girls, You've just volunteered to try out my new experiment" he gave a laugh before calming and saying "Take them to the plant and prepare the machine" He transforms and flys off as the other Predacons left the park with the girls.

NEXT DAY

Optimus who was at a school today was having a picture taken with a group of kids when Tai contacted him "Megatron has been spotted in quadrant 5 Prime, we need you"

Optimus responds "Alright, I'm on my way. In the mean time round up the rest of the crew and have them meet me" Tai salutes him saying "I'll take care of everything! Leave it to me sir!" she went to work but she was worried. She had tried to contact Koji but had gotten no responce it was making Tai get a bad feeling in her systems.

IN QUADRANT 5

Optimus was driving down the road when the Autobot brothers pulled up beside him. Sideburn was very tense for some reason, X-brawn sensing something was wrong with his little brother and feeling it down the sibling bond asks "Whats wrong little brother?"

"Have you guys heard from Ashley? I went to meet up with her this morning but she wasn't there" Sideburn said as he drove to the front of the group.

Prowl spoke "Humm, now that you mention it. I've not heard from the triplets since yesterday afternoon" he revved his engine as he kept an optic out for Predacons.

"Same here, No word from the girls at all" X-brawn said he had grown attached to Carly liking her attitude and countryside spirit.

Optimus Prime himself was starting to get worried. He had tried to contact Koji multiple times but failed each time, an explosion near by made the bots transform.

Turning to one of the buildings they saw Slapper standing on one of the lower buildings. Optimus spoke "Not a wise move Slapper!" The predacon smirks saying "Too bad tin head, I got a message for ya"

He tossed down a pad which Optimus caught, Slapper said "And I would do as it says" He ran off crackling. Prowl yelled "Freeze dirtbag!" and went to chase him when Optimus spoke

"Prowl wait!" The police bot turns to his leader before going over to look at the pad. What he saw made his energon boil.

There on the pad was Koji and her friends in some kind of pod like machine. They were held down by their wrists and ankles with metal clams, in front of each girl right over their chest was a huge needle filled with energon and something else that Prowl reconised as cybertronian nanites.

Prowl yelled "Its the girls!" Optimus's optics narrow and almost seemed to glow with anger for a few seconds.

Skybite appeared on the screen with a smirk "Optimus Prime, recognise these pitiful fleshbags as part of your team?" X-brawn growls his hands turning into fists.

"Pay very close attenchion to what I'm going to tell you, if you ever want to see them alive again" Skybite was seen standing next to a control panel in the machine. The screen changed to show a map with a blinking red dot.

"Come alone and meet me in the location on the map otherwise" It changed to show the needles move closer to the girls chests, it made Koji scream "Help!" the pad then explodes making the autobots cover their optics.

"We have to do something! The girls are in danger" Sideburn said as he growls. X-brawn held his shoulder saying "You won't be going alone, we're going with ya Prime"

Optimus shook his helm saying "No, there holding the girls at the dismantling plant. I have no choice but to do as they say" X-brawn dissagreed "No way! You'll be walking right into a trap"

The prime knew this "Probably, but I'll go and check it out. You turn return to base I'll fill you in when I know whats going on", "I just don't like it Optimus" X-braw said, Prowl spoke up he was also uneasy about staying behind.

"I don't like it either, are you sure you don't want us to surround the place? I mean we could create a perimeter" He said, Optimus sighs saying "No I'll go, I'm the one they want. You three do as I say thats an order"

X-brawn stared at his leader saying "Sometimes your as stubborn as a packbot" Sideburn spoke up being serious for once "Come on Optimus, You shouldn't go in without back up!"

Optimus shook his helm once more and said "Look right now the most improtant to me is the girls safety, and I'm the only one who can safe them" He held his right arm up as he spoke "But I promise you, if I get my hands on Megatron. I'm gonna make him _pay_" Optimus voice took a slightly dark tone as his hand became a fist.

X-brawn gulps thinking '_Primes really mad, Skybite your so gonna get slagged_' he transforms and went with his brothers back to base while Optimus made his way to the dismantling plant.

WITH THE GIRLS

Koji gulps as she watched the Predacons move about the plant. She was scared and she was sure the other girls were too, Koji eyed the needle as the tip was 3 inchs away from her chest.

Carly cursed as she struggled to get free while using every curse word she knew. Next to her Mary was shaking she was trying to stay calm but panic showed in her eyes. Ashley was trying to get free while keeping an eye on the needle, Sabrina was next to Koji and was not happy. She was trying to wriggle her way out but it was no use.

The sound of an engine made the girls look over as a fire engine pulled up, "Optimus Prime!" Koji yelled a smile on her face. Skybite smirks asking "Did you come alone?"

Optimus revs his engine saying "Yes, I held up my part of the bargin. Now keep your promise and let the girls go" Skybite chuckles making a 'come closer' motion with his finger "Sure thing, just come a little closer" the Prime did so, Carly snarls yelling "Don't! Its a trap! There going to capture you and turn you over to Megatron!"

Her yell came too late as Optimus got capture making the leader transform. Koji yelled "No! Optimus!" Optimus struggles as he tried to get free.

"Aw, whats the matter?" Skybite asks in fake concern, "Can't move?" Gas-skunk asks in the same fake concern.

Skybite said "You really shoulden't struggle so much, your just going to stress your linkage. Come and get him" Megatrons voice was then heard "Excellent Skybite"

Koji winced as her wrists grew sore. She opened her eyes to see Megatron walk into the building, Skybite spoke "Here he is Megatron" Skybite moved to the side as Megatron spoke "Nice work Skybite, as for you Optimus I've been waiting a long time for this" Megatron glaced up at the humans saying "Take care of those humans Skybite" Megatron then turned to Optimus and began to beat him up.

Skybite laughs as he went over and pressed a button on the machines control panel saying "Lets see how energon and nanites react to humans shall we?"

The girls screamed as the needles shot forward right into their chests as electricity sparks around them. The pod covers close blocking the girls from view and muffling they're screams.

Optimus growls as he took the hits from Megatron. His spark was beating up a storm in his chest at hearing the girls screams mostly Kojis screams. He winced when Megatron began to use his sword of fury.

Nither Predacons or the arriving autobots noticed the screaming stop inside the pods.

INSIDE THE PODS

It quiet now inside the pods as the electricity stopped and the needles pulled back and folded into the pod walls. The sound of systems whirling to life filled each pod as a stedy beat like hum was heard. When the sound of an explosion went off, this made 5 new optics online with a snap.

OUTSIDE THE PODS

When Prowl destroyed the machine that made the ropes holding Optimus, he was almost blow back when the machine holding the girls glowed and explode. He lands on his aft as a blur shot from the smoke.

Megatron backs up as the rope vanished on Optimus, he went to land a final strike when a ped connected with his helm sending him flying back. Getting back up Megatron looked at who had kicked him and got a bit of a shock.

There standing in front of Optimus was a femme. She was French Rose pink on her helm, hips, chest, shoulder, knees and feet with the rest of her being white. Her optics were a stunning amber brown. She reached Optimus neck in hight and had a curved slim but toned and strong build, on her helm her audios were single spikes at a 45 degree angle connected to a round white audio base. She also had two small spikes on her helm (think the G1 helm spikes but smaller) between the two spikes was a small helm crest that held a yellow gem at the base above on her forehead above her optics. Her helm was a bit like Revs helm but the ridge of her helm crest went smaller as it murged with her helm at the back.

She stood ready to fight as more figures left the smoke. Three forms tackled Slapper, Gas-skunk and Darkscream while a silver blur punched Skybite.

(NOTE: To make things easier, The triplets looke like RiD and Prime Arcee mixed together but with an RiD styled face. But they will have 'speed modes' that will be a mix of Movie Arcee triplets and RiD style. Sabrina will be an RiD version of Movie Sideswipe)

Megatron backs up as Optimus and the new femme walked at him rubbing their knuckles the femme spoke "I know its not right to seek revange, think we should just turn the other fender and cut them a break?" her voice was smooth and nice to the audios. Optimus spoke "Lets teach these creeps a lesson they won't forget"

The femme smirks saying "Works for me, Oh boys! We wanna have a little chat with you" the autobot brothers ran over as the cons were chased outside.

The pink femme pulled out twin blasters and shot at Megatron making him step back as a silver femme with wheeled peds tripped him up. She then skated at Skybite with deadly looking arm blades, Slapper was ducking blasts from a new cobalt blue femmes blaster like arm cannons. A purple femme was attacking Gas-skunk with a pair of sharp looking daggers. The last femme was candy apple red and soundly kicking Darkscreams aft enough said.

With the combined effort of the new femmes and autobots the Predacons retreated. The colbat blue femme snorts putting her weapons away saying "Cowards" she walked over as Optimus now in battle mode turned to the new femmes.

The three smaller femmes came to the autobot brothers shoulders and looked similer to each other. They had small winglets on their backs and horns on their helms. The red femmes helm spike had a red gem at the base of it, she also had silver mixed in (shes red where Prime Arcee is blue), her optics are royal blue. Beside her the colbat blue femme had a small helm spike with a blue gem at the base, she to had silver mixed in and royal blue optics. (She is colbat blue to where Prime Arcee is blue) The last of the smaller femmes was purple with a medium side helm spike and a purple gem at the base, she also had silver mixed in and royal blue optics. (she is purple to where Prime Arcee is blue)

The last femme was silver all over with black on her joints, her optics are emerald green. On her back was hood like winglets that fluttered as she skated over, (she looks like a femme version of Movie Sideswipe with her chest being more female like and curved, her helm and face is also RiD styled)

Optimus steps forward asking "You girls Ok?" the femmes nod as the blue one spoke "We're not dead if thats what your asking" she chuckles before ducking a swipe from the red femme.

X-brawn reconised that voice "Well I'll be! Carly that you?" He asks getting a nod from the blue femme. "Yep, the red one is Ashley and the purple girl is Mary"

The silver femme spoke "You can all guess who I am" She smirks this was Sabrina, Optimus looked at the white and pink femme asking "Koji?" She nods saying "At least were away from the Predacons now" she crossed her arms as the sun began to set.

Koji spoke "Well, I take it were gonna need alt-modes" Optimus nods as he contated Tai to open the Space bridge.

AUTOBOT BASE

Ten minutes later the bots were back at base and Tai was helping the new femme bots pick out vehicles modes. The girls had kicked the mechs out wanting some privacy, So right now the triplets were looking at motorbikes.

"Oh! I want that one!" Mary pointed to a Suzuki hayabusa GSX1300R, Tai nods letting a hologram of the bike show. Mary scans it before transforming into the bike. "This is so cool!" she waited for sisters to pick as her engine purred.

Carly kept looking until she found one she liked "Hum, I'll take this one" she points to a Suzuki GSX R-1000, Tai brought up the hologram letting Carly scan it. "I see what you mean sis, this is cool" Carly said once she transforms.

"This one is so me" Ashley said as she showed a Suzuki SV650S, Ashley copys what her sisters did and soon transforms to join her sisters "This is gonna take some time to get use to" She said as she parked in front of her sisters.

Sabrina asks "You wanna look or go last?" Koji waved her hand saying "You look, I can wait" nodding Sabrina skated over on wheeled peds to look for a car to her liking.

She soon found it "Oh yeah" She showed a 2009 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept. She scans it and transforms with a rev of her engine "This is awesome!" she calms as Koji went last.

"Lets see what we got" Koji said as she looked through the list of cars. Smirking she said "I found it" She showed a Ford GT40, Carly spoke "A nice classic, good choice" Koji nods as she scanned the hologram Tai showed her and transformed.

Tai smiled saying "You will also need new names, since your not humans anymore" the femmes understood and began to discuss names.

After names were picked Tai entered them into the Data base saying "Welcome to the Autobots girls!" this got a round of chuckles as Tai went to get the mechs.

She came back in with them right behind her, Tai stops in front of the parked cars and bikes saying "The girls have decided on new names for themselfs" she turned to them and said "Take it away femmes!"

"Arcee transform!" Ashley now Arcee transforms with a grin on her face as she stood with a hand on her left hip.

"Chromia transform!" Carly now Chromia went next she stood with arms by her sides and leaning on her left leg a bit.

"Moonracer transform!" Mary now Moonracer transforms and stood with her hands by her hips.

Tai smiles saying "Meet our newest team, The Arcee Triplets" The biker femmes smirk at the autobot brothers shocked looks.

"Saberblade transform!" Sabrina now Saberblade tranforms onto wheeled peds with style as she stood arms to the side and ready to go.

"Elita One Transform!" Koji now Elita One transforms with a hand on her right hip with a smirk on her face.

Optimus gulps a bit as he looked Ko-Elita One over, he had to admit she made a fine femme. Pushing his thoughts aside he spoke "Its good to see you girls adapting nicley"

Saberblade smirks saying "Its cool, when you got over the whole changing species thing" she waved her hand as she caught Midnight staring at her making her smirk widen.

After Elita One sent word to her mother about what happened the mother took it quiet well and wished her daughter luck. She went with Optimus to her new room in the autobot base. "If you need any help, let me know" Optimus said as he gave Elita the code to her new room.

"I will, thanks Optimus" Elita said as she leaned up and pressed a kiss to his battle mask, before pulling back and heading into her new room. So she missed seeing Optimus blush above his battle mask.

As she lay down for the night Elita couldn't help but think '_Tomorrow is the start of a new beginning for us, I hope we don't mess up_' Elita rolled onto her side to avoid squishing her new doorwings on her back. She soon fell into recharge with a small smile on her face plates.

* * *

Finaly! Done!

And here she is Koji is now Elita One!

I'm proud of this chapter. Also don't forget to answer my question at the top of the chapter.

Please leave a Review and tell me what you think. This is SaberbladePrime signing out!


	7. Chapter 7 Skid-Zs Choice

Hello everyone! Chapter 7!

Now I've made up my mind on the paring, I will show it at the end of the chapter.

Now on with the story!

I do NOT own transformers in anyway shape or form! I only own my Ocs and story idea.

* * *

AUTOBOT BASE

2 WEEKS LATER

Elita One humms as she stood by Saberblade who had her arms crossed, the Autobots were watching a race on the big screen. The reason why? An unknown car had entered the race. A very familiar racing car.

Elita held her chin as she watched Prowl chase the racing car. '_It can't be. Can it?_' She thought trying to get a good look at the unknown racing car.

Her optics went wide when she got a closer look '_It is!_' Elita thought as she uncrossed her arms and held her hip.

"Do you think thats Skid-Zs?" Optimus asks as the video footage stops. "Could be, he just arrived from Cybertron. We don't know what kind of vehicle he scanned" Railspike said.

Optimus turned to face his men saying "Only Autobots can go that fast, its Skid-Zs all right" Arcee walked over to stand by her sisters near the front.

"Racing against human drivers? Why would he do such a thing?" Railspike asks as Tai saw Elitas thoughtful look.

"What is is Elita? Whats up?" the hologram asks making the mechs turn to the new Femme commander.

Elita One spoke "The driver of the original car was fately injured", Tai asks "You mean Auggie Cahnay?" Elita nods looking back at the screens.

"He use to say that he spent so much time in that car, that it had taken on his personality. Almost like it had a life of its own" Elita said before looking at Tai, "If he was right, then maybe Skid-Zs in haunted"

Saberblade giggles when she heard Midnight Express speak "Oh! You mean he may actual be possested by Auggie Cahnays spirit?" Midnight was almost hidding behind Rapidrun. Saber covers her mouth to hide her smirk, '_Oh, Midnight you silly bot_' She thought before looking back at Elita One.

"It sounds wired, but thats the only thing that makes sence" Elita said with her back to the screens as she stood by Optimus.

"Oh! If your correct, then theres no telling what he'll do next. We've got to find him!" Midnight Express said as Tai began to search for Skid-Zs.

An hour later he was found and scanned. "Download complete" Tai said as she looked the data over "Skid-Zs scanner log shows that his systems are contaminated with Cahnays psychotropic energy"

Optimus looked back down at Tai saying "He must have forgotten to purge the vehicle with his high frequency wave pulse, before he scanned it"

Tai floated up to the mech commander saying "The longer this goes on, the worse it will get! We've gotta get him back to headquarters for decontamination"

"Yes Tai, but how?" Optimus held his chin as he spoke. The mechs began to exchange ideas and plants about how to catch Skid-Zs.

Saberblade looked at her friends as the Arcee triples rolled their optics, Elita smirks sharing a look with Saber who nods "I've all ready done it Railspike, I know exactly where Skid-Zs is heading" Elita walked over to the computer and typed a few things in.

"Wow! Thats amazing Elita, how did you do it?" Tai asks as she hovers close to the femme commander.

"Not really, not if you followed Auggies career like I have. He won every major race in the world, except for one. Look at this" She brought up an image of a racing poster with the words 'Great Race' printed on the front.

"Great race?" Tai asks as she looked at the poster. "Thats right, take a look guys" Elita One moved out of the way letting the mechs look.

"I see. So winning this race would have been important to a fierce competitor like Cahnay" Optimus said as he looked at the poster then Elita.

Elita nods saying "You got it, its called the International Grand Prix. Its got all the greatest drivers and the fastest, toughest vehicles there are. From SUVs, to dune buggys to formiler one race cars"

Prowl piped up at that asking "Hang on just a mintue, are you saying any kind of vehicle can enter?" he had an unknown edge in his voice. Elita nods saying "Absolutely, thats what makes it so exciting"

Midnight clapped his hands together asking "And you really think Skid-Zs is going to be there?" The white and pink femme nods "Yes, I do" Saberblade skated over.

She grins saying "It makes sence, thats what Auggie Cahnay would do" she held her hip while looking at the poster.

Hotspot spoke up "We'll have to find him before the race starts, if we don't know of us are fast enough to catch up to him"

Sideburn taking that as a challange said "Hey! If I were in that race, I'd show you some real speed"

Tai who was pressing buttons smirked saying "Not a bad idea Sideburn" on another screen showed the autobot brothers and spy changers icons.

"We can enter all of our fastest Autobots, and enter them in the race!" Tai finished only to jump when the bullet trains kicked up a fuss.

"Any vehicle on wheels can enter" Elita said as she sent a smirk at the Arcee triplets who had big smirks on their faces.

Optimus smirks behind his mask saying "Hum, Very well then. We're all going to be in that race, Team bullet train included" Elita One smirks before laughing as she watched the train mechs cheer loudly.

Her doorwings fluttered with her own exaitment, "You think they'll allow that?! No ones ever heard of a race train!" Tai said as she back up from the cheering.

"Sure Tai, they got wheels don't they!" Chromia yelled as she went to get ready with her sisters for the up coming race.

Saberblade grins as she skated passed Midnight Express, only to turn and slap his aft yelling "See ya later Midnight!" Midnight yelps holding his aft as the swordfemme left with a loud crackle.

"Shes so into you Midnight!" Rapidrun laughed as he watching his friend blush a deep blue. Elita chuckles saying "Saberblade is very forward kind of bot"

Midnight just left the room not saying a word, with his fellow train mechs right behind him. The spy changers soon left as the Autobot brothers watched their leader talk to Tai.

"Hey Prowl? Have you noticed how odd Optimus has been acting recently?" Sideburn asked his brother who nods,

X-brawn chuckles saying "Well little brother, Optimus has a case of the love bug" the oldest brother pointed to Elita One who was typing away on the computer. Sideburn looked between both commanders before a smirk worked its way onto his face plates.

"Oh! I see!" the youngest brother said before leaving with his brothers, leaving Prime and Elita one alone.

Optimus who had noticed the three brothers leave the room, wondered why Sideburn was sporting a huge grin on his face. Shaking his helm Optimus looked over to his fellow commander and felt his spark jump.

"Everyones signed up Optimus" Elita One walked over as she nodded to Tai, Optimus nods while trying to calm his spark down saying "Nice work Elita, Tai" Tai smiles saying "I wish you guys good luck!" she went back to her computers to check the system over.

"I must admit, I'm a bit nervous" Elita's doorwings twich as she spoke, Optimus placed a hand on her shoulder saying "You'll be fine, I'll be with you the whole way"

Elita looked at Optimus before smiling, she nods saying "Thank you, Optimus" she gently took his hand off her shoulder and left the room, on her way out she sent him a playful wink as she left.

Optimus did a big sigh as he held his chest plates "What a femme" He said as he felt his spark calm down. Tai giggles saying "She sure is Optimus" the Prime blushed before shaking his helm, he had to get ready for the race.

IN THE ALPS

STARTING LINE

Arcee grins as she revved her engine ready to race, she was in the middle of her sisters on the start line between Elita One and Saberblade, the femmes were stationed between Optimus and the Spychangers.

"You Ok Elita?" Moonracer asked her friend and leader, "I'm fine Moonracer, just a little on edge" Elita said as she saw Sideburn driving towards them.

"Incoming Arcee" Elita said chuckling as she heard Arcee yell at her over the femme bond.

"Hey Arcee!" Sideburn greated the red biker femme, said femme was glad to be in vehicle form.

"Hey Sideburn, arn't you suppose to be your brothers? The race is about to start" Arcee said staying calm as she spoke to the youngest brother.

Sideburn revved his engine before speaking "Um, I have a question for you", "Yes?" Arcee asks the front of her vehicle form turned to point at the mech.

"After the race uh, will you um. You know, ah go on a date with...me?" Sideburn asked his voice held a shy tone to it. Saberblade almost laughed at the squeak Arcee gave over the bond.

"I would love to Sideburn" Arcee said as she giggled at his engine revving in joy "Yes! I'll see you after the race!" Sideburn turned and drove back to his brothers.

"You go Arcee!" Chromia cheered for her sister who was blushing up a storm. Moonracer smiled as she said "Congrats sis!" Saberblade chuckles as she heard Elita chuckle herself.

"Drivers, the race will begin in 20 seconds. Good luck to all of you" The announcer said as both drivers and bots alike revved up ready to go.

The light turned green and the bell rang, all vehicles surged forward with a burst of speed. Though one car was sent flying backwards or should I say shark?

"Was that Skybite?" Saberblade asked, she got her answer when she heard his yelling. "Yep, that him!" She laughed at his snow covered form.

Elita who was driving beside Optimus picked up something on her scanners, and it was coming up fast behind them.

"Whoa! Whos that coming up behind us?" Prowl asked as he to picked it up on his scanners.

X-brawn spoke "Hes coming up awful fast, must be Skid-Zs" the vehicle was getting closer.

"Skid-Zs! Slow down, We need to talk!" Optimus yelled trying to get the bots attenchion, Elita growls saying "He's not responding!"

Optimus caught on quickly "Thats because it's not Skid-Zs! Its Megatron!" The Arcee triplets drove until they were beside Elita One.

They watched as Megatron got in front of the drivers and bots, "Whats that gear head up to now?" Chromia asked with a growl in her voice.

She soon got her answer when a bright light nearly blinded her! They skidded to a stop as Optimus yelled something to Hotshot.

Elita blinks a few times return her optics to normal, "We need a minute to recalibrate our optic sensors, you go on without us!" Ironhide yelled as he tried to fix his optics.

"Be careful, if Megatron and Skybite are here, then the other Predacons are probably here to" Optimus said as he drove ahead with the bullet trains, femmes and autobot brothers.

"You think they'll be Ok?" Moonracer asked, "They'll be fine, I hope" Saberblade said as she turned her scanners up to max trying to find Skid-Zs.

A few more miles into the race the autobots saw the mountains coming into view. "Just look at that view, those mountains are beautiful!" Prowl said as he laid optics on them.

"They're also the toughest part of the race, that terrain up there is pretty rugged" Sideburn said before moving to the side as X-brawn yelled "Nothing better then rough and tumble crunching up a rocky mountain road!"

"The snows pretty deep up there, it'll be hard to stay on that road" Moonracer said as she drove by Prowl.

"Stay on it? What for! We'll make our own!" X-brawn shot on ahead as he yelled "Yeeehaaa!" making Chromia laugh saying "What a cowboy!"

Prowl huffs saying "That's easy for you to say! You got four wheel drive!", "Oh, lighten up Prowl. He's an USV, its only natural" Sideburn said trying to calm his police brother down.

"Be careful X-brawn!" Elita yelled after the mech.

The group soon made it to the mountains as they drove through the passage rocks began to fall. Arcee yelps as she dodge falling rocks, she soon skidded to a stop when she was cut off from the bullet trains with her sisters and Saberblade.

":Arcee to Elita! We've been cut off!:" Arcee sent over the comlink, Elita swerves to avoid the rocks sending back ":Try and help dig out the Bullet trains, they got boxed in by the rock fall:"

":Yes Ma'am! Arcee out!:" the comlick closes as Elita One drove up beside Optimus. "The Arcee triples and Saberblade are working on digging the bullet trains out"

Optimus monitor face nods saying "Thats good to hear, but be carful there may be more rock slides" Elita honks her horn as an 'OK' before more rocks began to fall.

"Watch out you guys! It's raining rocks out here!" X-brawn yelled as he somehow went on his back wheels.

"Wired, I wonder why?" Sideburn asks before swerving and slamming on his breaks to avoid a huge bolder.

Optimus who was wondering that himself said "Good question Sideburn, I'll go check it out" he transforms and jumped on the rocks until he got to the top of the cliff.

It turned out the fallen rocks were apart of an ambush planned by the Predacons. The group transformed with X-brawn sitting on the ground, Sideburn was leaning up against the rocky walls and Prowl was standing with his arms crossed.

Elita was also standing with her arms crossed, but her doorwings were in a sharp 'V' showing she was tense.

"That ambush was well planned, how did they know we where going to be here?" Optimus asked while holding his hip.

"Maybe they found out that Skid-Zs was infected with the racing bug" Prowl said as he uncrossed his arms and held his own hips. Sideburn looks over saying "And figured we'd come here to look for him"

Elita nods saying "That makes sence, but so far it looks like everyone came to the party. Exept the guest of honor, where's Skid-Zs?" she walked over to Prowl as her scanner picked up something.

"Heads up! Looks like Megatrons back!" X-brawn yelled before getting up. Elita narrows her optics only to see a race car coming at them followed by a yell of "Coming though!"

Optimus said "That's not Megatron" he then chuckled saying "It's Skid-Zs, get ready guys!"

Elita One raised an optic rig when she saw Prowl and Sideburn pull giant traffic cones from nowhere. '_How did they do that?_' she thought before looking back at Skid-Zs.

Sideburn waved his arms in the air yelling "Skid-Zs! Slow down!" this only made Skid-Zs take another route, right over them all the while yelling "Gota' win!" over and over.

Elita yelps as she was sent crashing to the ground, the reason why? Sideburn had did a face plant sideways. Thus landing on her and making her crash to the ground, Elita growls pushing herself up only to wince. When she crashed to the ground she had landed on her left arm twisting it badly, it sparked slightly as she tried to get up.

"Get off me Sideburn!" Elita One yelled, the mech did so letting her get up, she missed the worried look Optimus sent her.

"We got another problem, here comes Skybite" Prowl said as Elita held her arm.

She watched as Skybite came towards them only to stop when they all saw Megatron, said Con leader mistook Skybite for an Autobot and covered him in rocks. Elita almost laughed at the sight but stopped then she saw Megatron stood the ridge above them.

A huge bolder broke away and fell towards them "Spread out! We'll have to catch that rock! Or it will crush us!" Optimus ordered as they spaced out.

Elita was between Optimus and X-brawn when she and the mechs caught the bolder. The impact sent a fresh wave of pain though her damaged arm, the femme bit her lip as she focused on holding the bolder. It was taking all of their strenght to hold it up, Elita One growls as her arm began to visibly spark.

She bearly heard Megatron land and Optimus call Skid-Zs for help. She winced as she felt her arm start to go numb from the pain.

"In just a few seconds, you Autofools will be flattened!" Megatron said with a sick humor in his voice.

Elita yelled "Shut up! You sick twisted glitch head!" that only made Megatron mad.

"You insolent femme! You'll pay for that, in your weekened state. One blast of my Dual Dragon Fire should finish you!" Megatron yelled, as he went to power up said attack he was blasted from behind.

"The only one thats finished here, it you Megatron!" The voice came from the top of the ridge, looking over Elita saw Skid-Zs with his weapon drawn.

Optimus spoke "Your just in time Skid-Zs!" Megatron got up with a roar turning to Skid-Zs. Who jumped down yelling "Take a rest guys!" he shot the bolder making it crumple into smaller sized rocks and dust.

Elita slumps down to one knee holding her numb and sparking arm. Hissing she looked up to see Megatron getting shot at by Skid-Zs and the Autobot brothers, she smirks when he retreated. She watched him fly away at fast speeds and nearly felt sorry for poor Skybite who was still stuck under the rocks, key word being almost.

She nearly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, looking she saw Optimus with a very worried look on his face.

"Elita, your arm" Optimus said as he helped the white and pink femme to stand.

Optimus wraped his own left arm around her and cradled the damaged limb, Elita blushed a light blue as she felt her doorwings which were folded close to her back. Press up against Optimus chest, X-brawn chuckles at the sight they both had it bad! Sideburn ran over trying to hide his own grin asking "Let me take a look" he carefully looked at the injured limb.

"It's gonna be numb for a few hours, but its a simple fix" Sideburn said before taking out a few tools and fixing her arm up. Once done Elita flexed her arm saying "Good as new, thank you Sideburn"

Sideburn nods as he went back to his brothers. After everyone had dug the Bullet trains out and cleared the road the race continued.

FINISH LINE

Saberblade laughs as she drove along side Prowl, the finish line was a nice sight to see. She grins as Skid-Zs came first followed by the Autobot brothers and herself, transforming on the go she came to a stop besides X-brawn.

"What a race, don't you think X-brawn?" she asked as the mech transformed. "It sure was! Lets go to the winner area"

Over at said winners stage Optimus had dunked a metal bucket filled with cold water over Skid-Zs cooling the mech down. He was happy with himself, "I don't think Auggie Cahnay is gonna be a problem anymore. I'm finally back to normal again!" he grins when beeping sound was heard.

Elita tried not to laugh when Skid-Zs took off running yelling about another race starting. "Oh dear! Poor Skid-Zs, that was a watch alarm!" Elita said before giving in and laughing, she leaned on Optimus as she laughed making the mech blush behind his mask.

"Oh well, he'll be back. Sooner or later" Optimus said as he tried to keep his spark calm with Elita leaning on him.

Prowl then noticed something, "Hey! Wheres Sideburn and Arcee? They were just here a minute ago" Chromia and Moonracer smirk at each other.

"They went on a date, Sideburn asked Arcee out before the race started" Saberblade said as she crossed her arms.

The two brothers look at each other before chuckling, "About time, Sideburns been bugging us on how to ask a femme out for weeks" X-brawn said as he though back on his little brother.

Optimus chuckles himself but couldn't help but glance down at Elita, who had calmed down from her laughing fit. His spark jumped again when she smiled at him, Optimus gulps as she looked back at her friends with a fond smile.

Maybe he could work up the courage to ask her out, hopeful soon. Unknown to Optimus, Elita One was hoping for him to ask her out soon.

Both mech and femme were unaware of their intertwined fates together.

* * *

Done! I hope you guys like the fluff I got going.

And the Paring is! Optimus X Elita One.

I'm gonna try and do an Optimus X (bot) Koji X Scourge paring in another story I have planned.

The next chapter is gonna be where I change this story to M rated.

Until then this is SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
